Sherlock and John sing on christmas eve
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Sherlock and John sing to everyone on christmas eve listen to the songs plaese.


_**Sherlock and John sing on christmas eve.**_

_Sherlock and John sing to everyone on christmas eve so here we go ._

_Sherlock and John : __I really can't stay  
But, baby, it's cold outside  
I've got to go away  
But, baby, it's cold outside  
This evening has been  
Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice  
I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry  
Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor  
Listen to the fire place roar  
So really I'd better scurry  
Beautiful, please don't hurry  
But maybe just half a drink more  
Put some records on while I pour_

The neighbors might think  
Baby, it's bad out there  
Say what's in this drink?  
No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how  
Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break the spell  
I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no no no, sir  
Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay  
Baby, don't hold out  
Oh, but it's cold outside

I simply must go  
But, baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is "No"  
But, baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been  
How lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm  
Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious  
Gosh your lips look delicious  
My brother will be there at the door  
Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious  
Ooh your lips are delicious  
But maybe just a cigarette more  
Never such a blizzard before

I've got to get home  
But, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me a coat?  
It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand  
I thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see  
How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
Think of my life-long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied  
If you got pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay  
Get over that hold out

Oh, (baby) but it's cold outside

_We're on the island of misfit toys  
Here we don't want to stay  
We want to travel with Santa Claus in his magic sleigh_

A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys  
For millions of girls and for millions of boys  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year  
A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout  
"Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out!"  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year

Toys galore scattered on the floor  
There's no room for more  
And it's all because of Santa Claus

A scooter for Jimmy  
A dolly for Sue  
The kind that will even say "How do you do?"  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year

How'd you like to be a spotted elephant?  
Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!  
Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly?  
[Spoken:] We are all misfits!

If we're on the island of unwanted toys  
We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys  
When Christmas day is here  
The most wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful day of the year! 

_It's Christmas time, and there's no need to be afraid  
At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade  
And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy  
Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time_

But say a prayer to pray for the other ones  
At Christmas time, it's hard, but when you're having fun  
There's a world outside your window  
And it's a world of dread and fear  
Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears  
And the Christmas bells that ring there  
Are the clanging chimes of doom  
Well, tonight, thank God it's them instead of you

And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life  
Where nothing ever grows, no rain or rivers flow  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?

Here's to you, raise a glass for everyone  
Here's to them underneath that burning sun  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?

Feed the world  
Feed the world

Feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time  
And feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time  
And feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time  
And feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time 

_It came into my dreams last night  
A great, big man in red and white.  
He told me that it's gonna be  
A special year for you and me.  
Underneath the mistletoe  
Hold me tight and kiss me slow.  
The snow is high so come inside  
I wanna hear you say to me!_

It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.  
Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with.  
It's an extraordinary merry christmas!

It doesn't come as a surprise  
Who's been naughty, who's been nice.  
There's someone here for everyone  
Another year has just begun.  
Silent night, not inside  
Slaybells ring until the light  
Hearts explode, here we go  
It's all like they're inside your eyes!

It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.  
Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with.  
It's an extraordinary merry christmas!

Won't you meet me by the tree?  
Slip away so secretly.  
Can't you see how this could be?  
The greatest gift of all!  
It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.  
Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with.  
It's an extraordinary merry...  
very, very, merry, merry christmas!  
Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with.  
It's an extraordinary merry christmas!

It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.  
It's an extraordinary merry christmas! 

_No Santa this morning  
I guess my note got through  
I told him quit calling  
'Cause all I want is you_

Gotta get a minute  
Gotta get you on your own  
Your baby sister's sleeping  
And your daddy's on the phone

I'm sure you're hiding something hot  
You wanna give to me  
And not another pair of socks from  
Underneath the tree

Oh, oh, you give me something I could never  
Get from Santa Claus, baby  
Oh, oh, I'll let you peep inside my stocking  
If you show me yours

No stocking this morning  
But that don't make me blue  
There's one thing I'm wanting  
That I can only get from you

Gotta get a minute  
Gotta get you on your own  
Your baby sister's sleeping  
And your daddy's on the phone

I'm sure you're hiding something hot  
You wanna give to me  
And not another pair of socks from  
Underneath the tree

Oh, oh, you give me something I could never  
Get from Santa Claus, baby  
Oh, oh, I'll let you peep inside my stocking  
If you show me yours

Oh, oh, you give me something I could never  
Get from Santa Claus, baby  
Oh, oh, I'll let you peep inside my stocking  
If you show me yours

Don't get crazy, Santa baby  
You know I'll always leave a little treat for you  
It might sound stupid but I need cupid  
More than all the presents that I think I'm due

Oh, oh, you give me something I could never  
Get from Santa Claus, baby  
Oh, oh, I'll let you peep inside my stocking  
If you show me yours

Oh, oh, you give me something I could never  
Get from Santa Claus, baby  
Oh, oh, I'll let you peep inside my stocking  
If you show me yours, baby

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And never brought to mind  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And days of auld lang syne  
And there's a hand, my trusty friend  
And gie's a hand to thine  
We'll take a cup of kindness yet  
For auld lang syne_

For auld lang syne, my dear  
For auld lang syne  
We'll take a cup of kindness yet  
For auld lang syne

Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And never brought to mind  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And days of auld lang syne

For auld lang syne, my dear  
For auld lang syne  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And days of auld lang syne  
For auld lang syne  


_and now Sherlock and John kiss as this song is on so here is the song ._

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

[Chorus:]  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

[Chorus (repeat)] 

_The End ..._


End file.
